No te Olvidare jamas
by SonikkuElManoslentas
Summary: Fic de FNAF 1. Mike a obtenido su nuevo trabajo en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, Se llevara una gran sorpresa con lo que vendra a continuacion...
1. Contratado

**No te olvidare jamás**

**A**tención: Si eres de los que solo entran a criticar, Es el momento perfecto para marcharse mi amigo, Como sabrán esto es un Fanfic… En otras palabras quiero decir, Al escribir una historia nosotros podemos alterarla/Mejorarlas. A entender Ejemplo que no quiero que en las Reviews digan:

"Que, como es posible que tenga sentimientos, Acaso ellos bla bla bla bla" Así que mejor ve buscar en Wikipedia el termino Fanfic (Aunque también lo hice :3), Hablando u otro tema como verán este es un Fic de FNAF Sobre la primera entrega, Quiero volver a decir por favor no a las críticas "Destructivas" Así que empecemos

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Un joven de 27 años, Buscaba un trabajo ya que si no obtenía el dinero es una Semana seria corrido de su Departamento, Este joven se llama Mike Schmidt

**Mike PDV**

Me desperté muy cansado por el día anterior buscando trabajo por todos lados, Me fui a darme un baño, Después de eso decidí ir a recoger el periódico a leer un poco, Irónicamente no me gustaba leer casi nada pero, En algunas ocasiones me gustaba revisar las noticias y tal vez la sección de empleos, Fui a sentarme en una silla de la cocina, Al revisar por unos cuantos minutos el periódico pues revise a sección de empleos los cuales había muchos los cuales necesitaban experiencia, Pero uno en específico hizo que prestara atención

**Freddy Faz bear Pizza**

Pizzería familiar busca guardia de seguridad para trabajar el turno de Noche de 12 Am a 6 Am

Monitorear las cámaras, Garantizar la seguridad de los equipos y personajes animatrónicos

No nos hacemos responsables de

Lesión /Desmembramiento

$ 120 por semana

Solicitar llamada

**1-888-Faz-Fazbear**

No era justo lo que buscaba pero… Yo necesitaba el dinero rápido antes que acabe la semana,

Además que era lo peor que podría pasar solo es vigilar 6 Horas a unos Animatronicos

Así que agarre mi teléfono y marque ala Pizzería

Hola, Bueno días, Usted ha llamado a Freddy Faz bear Pizza un lugar mágico para niños y adultos ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Dijo el receptor

Ah…Hola, Buenos días llamo para solicitar el empleo de guardia nocturno-Dije formalmente

Bien ¡Contratado! solo necesito su Nombre y apellido y su edad

Que¡? Tan rápido? Esto es muy extraño pero no me quejo-Pensé

OH, Pues me llamo Mike Schmidt mi edad es de 27

Pues felicidades Mike Schmidt, Queda contratado usted deberá venir al local hoy a las 12Am, Adiós-Dijo el receptor colgando el teléfono

Deje el teléfono en su sitio y Pensé…

Tengo que ir, Hoy? Bueno que esperaba…

Pasaron las horas hasta llegar a las 11:30Am

Me estaba dirigiendo a la Pizzería, Al llegar vi a un hombre esperando junto a la puerta, Salí de mi coche al dirigirme a él me dijo…

Eres el guardia nocturno verdad?-Dijo el dueño

Si, Usted debe de ser el dueño del local-Dije

El mismo, Pues veras como sabrás necesitamos que cuides todo lo que hay aquí dentro, Encima de todo a los Animatronicos-Dijo el dueño

Si, Lo tengo muy entendido-Dije

Bueno, Toma las llaves te dejo, Tengo que ir a hacer papeleo y eso, Otra cosa cuando llegue las 12Am se escuchara un mensaje de voz, Él te indicara con más calma lo que tienes que hacer, Bueno chau-Dijo mientras se marchaba

Pues procedí a abrir las puertas, Al entrar estaba todo casi a oscuras, A excepción del Escenario

Me acerque a ver a los Animatronicos.

El principal era Freddy un oso color café, Era Vocalista de la banda, Tenia ojos azules un poco espeluznantes, Tenía un micrófono en la mano derecha, Tenía un gorro y moño Negro, Su forma era un poco Hinchada.

En segundo tenemos a un conejo Hembra llamada Bonnie, Era la guitarrista de la banda, Tenia ojos color Rojizo, Tenía una Guitarra color roja, También tenía un moño pero este era de color rojo (Guau todo aquí es rojo :/), Tenía un forma delgada.

En tercera era un pollo hembra llamada Chica, Era la segunda vocalista de la banda, Tenia ojos morados, En su mano izquierda tenía un Cup Cake con ojos un poco raro, Esta también tenía una forma delgada.

Raramente al ir a mi sitio de trabajo me sentía observado, Pero no le tome mucha importancia

_**Fin Del Cap.**_

Aquí termina el primer cap de este Fic Talvez solo tenga 6 Caps. Perdón sé que está demasiado corto este capítulo, ya que cada capítulo será una noche, Si tienen dudas sobre algo pueden preguntarme, Bye


	2. Noche Nº1

**No te olvidare jamás**

Hola… , Antes que todo váyanse los que quieren ver Yaoi :/, Perfecto ahora quiero aclarar que si alguien comenta "Ooc en los animatronicos" :/ Ósea si vas a comentar dicha cosa, Mejor ve al 80% de los fanfics de FNAF y comenta lo mismo que este fanfic no es el único que tiene el supuesto "Ooc"

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**12:00 AM**

**Mike PDV**

Al llegar a mi Oficina, Note que había una tableta en la mesa, Al tomarla vi que estaba apaga así que procedí a encenderla, Justo después pude observar que no una tableta normal era para vigilar cada cámara en el local, Al sentarme escuche un ruido… Como si alguien estuviese llamando por teléfono al pasar algunos momentos se escuchó un mensaje…

-**Hola, ¿Hola? Uh, quería grabar un mensaje para ayudarlo a instalarse en su primera noche. Um, en realidad, yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes que ti. Ahora estoy terminando mi última semana, como podrás ver. Así que, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a centrarnos en que pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?**

**Uh, veamos, primero hay un saludo introductorio por parte de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um, «Bienvenido/a a la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear. Un lugar mágico para niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona. Al descubrir que se ha producido un daño o muerte, un informe de la persona desaparecida se presentará dentro de 90 días, o tan pronto la propiedad y los locales sean completamente limpiados y blanqueados, y las alfombras sean reemplazadas».**

**Blablablá… ahora, eso puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí pueden actuar un poco raro durante la noche, pero, ¿Yo los culpo? No. ¿Y si yo estuviese obligado a cantar esas mismas estúpidas canciones por veinte años sin nunca ir al baño? Posiblemente estaría también un poco irritado en la noche. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes mantienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los chicos y necesitamos mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿Verdad? Muy bien.**

**Así, sólo ten esto en cuenta, los personajes suelen merodear un poco. Uh, se los deja en una especie de modo "caminata libre" por la noche. Uh… Algo sobre sus motores se bloquea si se desconectan por un largo tiempo. Uh, ellos solían caminar también durante el día. Hasta que ocurrió la Mordida del 87. Sí. E-es impresionante que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿Sabes?**

**Uh, ahora, respecto a tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si llegan a verte durante horas posiblemente no te reconozcan como humano. Lo más probable es que te vean como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Y como está en contra de las reglas de la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, seguramente tratarán de… meterte a la fuerza en un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora, eso no podría ser tan malo si sus propios trajes no estuviesen llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos, especialmente alrededor de la zona facial. Así que, podrías imaginarte como sería tener tu cabeza fuertemente presionada en uno de esos podría causar un poco de incomodidad… y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que podrían probablemente volver a ver la luz del día serían tus globos oculares y los dientes cuando estallen hacia afuera de la parte frontal de la máscara, jeja.**

**S-sí, no te dicen estas cosas cuando firmas. Pero ellos, el primer día deberían ser una briza. Voy a hablar contigo mañana. Uh, revisa las cámaras, y recuerda cerrar las puertas solamente si es absolutamente necesario. Debes conservar energía. Bien, buenas noches.**

Al escuchar lo anterior me quede en estado de Shock, Ellos tendrían una "Caminata libre" Por la noche y eso no sería lo peor, enserio? esos animatronicos… Tratarían de ponerme en uno de esos trajes de Freddy Fazbear?

No podía entenderlo… Pero menciono algo sobre algunas puertas ¿Verdad?

Al ver ala derecha e izquierda pude observar que había unos 2 botones en cada lado.

Probé al pulsar el botón que decía "Puerta", Pues al parecer era cierto podía cerrar las puertas y abrirlas presionando el botón.

Abajo del mismo, Había otro botón que decía "Luz", Pues al parecer podría encender y apagar la luz del pasillo.

Tome asiento, agarre la tableta pues empecé a vigilar todas las cámaras hasta llegar a la "Show Stage", Pues no veía nada de malo solo los animatronicos quietos

**1:00 AM**

Me relaje un poco ya que tenía que estar alerta esos robots, podrían venir a por mí.

Al pasar unos minutos, De casualidad revise las cámaras, Al ver el "Show Stage" Faltaba un animatronico.

Ese animatronico era Bonnie, Rápidamente procedí a fijarme en todas las cámaras pero no la pude encontrar.

Entre en pánico no sabía qué hacer, Me fije en las entradas no pude distinguir nada, Estaba demasiado oscuro, Al encender la luz derecha no veía a nadie, En este punto estaba temblando solo faltaba revisar una entrada, El miedo me estaba consumiendo estire mi brazo para encender la luz izquierda poco a poco.

Al encenderla solté un grito a la vez que mi corazón latía rápidamente.

La coneja estaba ahí, Presione el botón de la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

Al menos no puede pasar, Juraría que casi me da un infarto del susto, Pero eso no fue todo.

Pudo observar que Bonnie se asomó por la ventana, Raramente empezó a tocar el vidrio con uno de sus dedos.

Yo solo decidí mejor intentar ignorarla hasta que se cansara y marchara.

Hola?, Oye por casualidad cerraste la puerta… en mi cara-Dijo Bonnie

Espera… Ellos pueden hablar…-Dije en voz alta

Pues si obvio…-Dijo Bonnie

Oye tú, Porque mejor no te vas a… No sé solo aléjate… Cosa-Dije

Por qué? Acaso alguien no puede caminar en su propio hogar?-Dijo Bonnie

AH… No, me refería a que... Espera porque estoy hablando contigo?-Dije

Oye que tal si abres esa puerta y… Hablamos sobre algo-Dijo Bonnie

NO ¡-Dije

Porque no?-Dijo Bonnie

Porque supuestamente ustedes trataran de ponerme en un Puto traje de Freddy-Dije

Ah eso… Escucha, el único que tratara de hacer eso es Freddy, Nunca le ha gustado los adultos el… Solo suele estar con los niños-Dijo Bonnie

Bueno truco pero… Esa puerta se mantiene cerrada, Te guste o no-Dije Firmemente

Pues será mejor que la habras pronto… Mira a cuanto ya debe estar la energía-Dijo Bonnie

…. -Me quede callado

Agarre la tableta y pues la energía estaba al 40% y son las **4:00 AM**

Pues eh… Como lo digo?… Te podrías ir… P-por… Favor?-Dije Avergonzado

Buenos modales, Pero no lo creo, Te digo que entiendas no te hare nada-Dijo Bonnie

Pues para que quieres entrar?-Dije un poco confundido

Pues… Como sabrás aquí cuando es de día pues es muy agradable ya que estamos en el escenario, Los niños nos admiran, Pero cuando se vuelve de noche pues… Es demasiado aburrido y pues como escuche que habría un Guardia Nocturno Pues… Creí que tal vez podríamos…-Dijo Bonnie sin terminar la frase

Eh… Te refieres a ser amigos?-Dije

Si… Pero olvídalo, Quien quisiera ser amigo de una estúpida robot, Claro exceptuando a los niños…-Dijo Bonnie deprimida y a la vez marchándose

No sabía que decir, Espera… que estoy sintiendo… pena, Tristeza por alguien… Pero…. Lo que estoy a punto de hacer tal vez sea suicidio…

Pues con temor fui a abrir la puerta izquierda, A la vez cerrando mis ojos por si algo ocurriese.

Escuche unos pasos venir hacia mí, estaba un poco asustado.

Hey… ya dije que no te haría nada, Puedes abrir tus ojos-Dijo Bonnie en un tono agradable

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, Pues al parecer tenía razón

Ah, Hola oye perdona si te hice sentir mal, Es que hasta tú debes comprender, que alguien te dijese que te pondrán en un traje de ojo, Que mis ojos saldrían disparados, ETC-Dije rascándome la nuca apenado

Pues te perdono, ahora tú y yo somos amigos-Dijo Bonnie muy feliz

Ah… Si… somos a-amigos-Dije un poco nervioso

Ah… Me olvidaba, quisiera saber tu nombre-Dije Bonnie

Mi no-nombre?-Dije

Si tú ya sabes el ahora yo quiero saber el tuyo-Dijo Bonnie

Pues es Mike Schmidt-Dije

Mike eh?, Bonito nombre-Dijo Bonnie

Si… igual que el tuyo… Supongo….-Dije

De verdad?, Es la primera vez que alguien dice eso-Dijo Bonnie demasiado feliz

Me fije en la hora disimuladamente, ya eran las **5:55 AM**

Oh, Mira la hora que es solo falta 5 minutos para que sean las 6, Por que no regresas a tu lugar… ya sabes-Dije

Um… Si tienes razón, vendrás esta noche verdad?-Dijo Bonnie Un poco triste

Eh… Si yo vendré estas 5 noches… Ya sabes es mi trabajo-Dije

Bien… Además esta noche quiero presentarte a una amiga, Tal vez la caigas bien-Dijo Bonnie

Oh… enserio? Pues nos vemos esta.. Noche-Dije-[Mente: Porque tuve que solicitar este empleo…]

Ok, pues te veo luego-Dijo Bonnie marchándose

Puff Bueno al menos no me puso en uno de esos trajes, Supongo

Justo en ese momento

DDDDIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG DOOOOOOONNNGGGGGG

DDDDIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG DDOOOONNGGG

Logre escuchar la alarma que indicaba que ya eran las **6:00 AM**

Bueno, pues aquí termina mi primera noche

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**_

**Gua, Que cansado creo, Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Cap, Dejen sus Reviews Plis xD Y….! VIVA LAS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS¡ Ya sé que estuvo demasiado corto pero Hey, Que eh visto peores enserio, Busquen otro Fic y verán xD, Aquí se Despide**

**MsSonkku**

**Bye**

**Pd: L**a Inspiración me vino cuando comía un Cuates Rancheros :3 (Producto de mi País, Son frituras)


	3. Noche N2 (Completa)

**No te olvidare jamás**

**Noche 2**

**11:50 Am**

**Mike PDV**

Al llegar a la Pizzería, aun no podía razonar de una manera correcta todo lo que me había ocurrido la anterior Noche, estaba demasiado confundido, un poco asustado.

Luego de entrar y cerras las puertas, Me dirigí a mi lugar de trabajo, Luego espere que sean las **12:00 AM**para escuchar la llamada la cual supuestamente tengo que esperar para poder "Sobrevivir" En este lugar

Después de unos minutos el reloj marco las **12:00 AM**

Justo después de revisar mi reloj, Pude escuchar el sonido de la anterior noche obviamente era una llamada

-**_Uhh, ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Uh, bueno, si estás escuchando esto y en el día número dos, uh, ¡Felicidades!_**

Bueno, No fue tan difícil que digamos

-**_N-no quiero hablar mucho esta vez desde que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Uhh, puede que sea una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo sólo para asegurarse de que todos están en su lugar apropiado. Ya sabes…_**

**_Uh… Curiosamente, el mismo Freddy no baja del escenario muy a menudo. Aunque escuché que se vuelve mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, hey, supongo que eso es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿Verdad? Ta-también quiero enfatizar la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en la vista de tus cámaras, y esos puntos ciegos pasan a estar al exterior de tus puertas. Así que si-si no encuentras nada o a nadie en tus cámaras, asegúrate de revisar las luces de las puertas. Uh, puede que sólo tengas unos segundos para reaccionar... Uh, no significa que estés en peligro, por supuesto. No quiero decir eso. También, revisa la cortina en Pirate Cove de vez en cuando. El personaje de ahí parece ser el único que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas por largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, ¡Estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo control! Uh, hablaré contigo pronto_**.

Revisar las cámaras de la "Pirate Cove"? Eso es lo que dijo ¿verdad?.

**1:00 AM**

**Narrador PDV**

Mike, seguía revisando las cámaras, encendiendo las luces de izquierda a derecha, Nada interesante que digamos.

Mejor vallamos con los Animatronicos

Los 3 animatronicos seguían en sus puestos

Hasta que uno abandona su lugar y otro empezó a seguirlo

-Oye Chica, espera un momento tengo que decirte una cosa-Dice Bonnie

Chica voltea para ver a su amiga

-Si?, que cosa?-Dice Chica

-Ya sabes que un nuevo guardia de seguridad está trabajando aquí, verdad?-Dice Bonnie

-Sí, Freddy me dijo que tenemos que atraparlo para que el, lo ponga en un traje o algo así-Dice Chica

-Si sobre eso… Por qué mejor no me acompañas a saludarlo-Dice Bonnie un poco nerviosa

-Te refieres a saludar de hacer que sus ojos y dientes salgan volando cuando lo pongamos en un traje verdad?

-No, para nada, ayer estuve hablando con él, no es mala persona sabes?-Dice Bonnie

-Que importa, si Freddy se entera de que estuviste "Socializando" con el guardia, pobre de ti- Dice Chica

-Si pero él nunca lo sabrá, o acaso piensas decírselo?-Dice Bonnie.

-No, para nada eso sería muy cruel además de todas formas ya me canse de hacer todo lo que dice feo Oso-Dice Chica.

-Pues… Me acompañas a saludarlo?-Dice Bonnie.

-Claro tu sabes es muy aburrido hablar con las mismas personas Día a día-Dice Chica.

-Pues vamos-Dice Bonnie contenta.

En la Oficina

**2:00 AM**

Mike estaba revisando las cámaras en especial la "Show stage" y "Pirate Cove" .

-Eh ese Zorro me mira con mala cara y también Freddy, son tan feos, lo más resaltante es que son muy aterradores.

En ese momento Mike escucho unos pasos al lado de la puerta izquierda.

Mike, por instinto presionando rápidamente el botón de la puerta.

-Mike, ya te dije que no tienes que tenerme miedo, puedes abrir la puerta… Por favor?-Dice Bonnie.

**Mike PDV**

Eh realmente no quería abrir la puerta pero una parte de mi decía que la habrá sin temor.

-Eh… No me harás daño… Verdad?-Dije

-Otra vez… ya te dije que no tienes que tener miedo-Dice Bonnie.

Suspire y pensándolo Dos veces, abrí la puerta.

**PARTE 2**

**Noche 2**

**2:20 AM**

**Mike PDV**

Abrí la puerta y 2 animatronicos se acercaron.

-Buenas noches Mike-Dice Bonnie.

-Eh… S-si buenas… Noches-Dije como si hubiera estado saludando a un simple muñeco.

-Como dije, te voy a presentar a una amiga-Dice Bonnie moviéndose a un lado para dar paso al pollo hembra.

-Hola gusto en conocerte… Como era?... Mike, Mi nombre es Chica-Dice Chica.

-Oh… Si gusto también pero… el problema es que yo ya sé cómo te llamas recueras? Ustedes son animatronicos de una pizzería-Dije.

-Cierto no me había puesto a pensar sobre eso…-Dice Bonnie.

-Si ya no importa solo eh… vigilare las cámaras si no les… importa-Dije

-Oye Bonnie, tu "amiguito" es muy aburrido, solo para sentado en es silla vigilando a la nada-Dice Chica.

-No estoy vigilando a la nada, estoy vigilando a tu jodido amigo cuyo nombre es Freddy, te suena?-Dije con un tono molesto.

-No-Dice Chica en tono burla

Preferí quedarme callado a tal comentario ignorante y solo vigilar al Oso y al zorro.

**3:00 AM**

-Oye Mike, porque no dejas de revisar las cámaras y hablamos para conocernos más, que te parece?-Dice Bonnie.

-No, si paso mucho tiempo sin ver la cámara de la "Pírate Cove" vendrá un pinche zorro a por mí-Dije.

-Ese "pinche" zorro como dices, Se llamas Foxy-Dice Chica.

-Enserio? No me digas, creí que se llamaba "Sonic el puercoespín", Se cómo se llama pero no me gusta dar respeto a alguien que me quiere matar-Dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-Descuida Mike, si yo y Chica hablamos con Foxy podríamos decirle que no tiene por qué matarte-Dice Bonnie.

-Enserio?-Dije.

-Cualquier cosa por un amigo… Chica podrías ir a hablar con Foxy-Dice Bonnie.

-No dijiste que íbamos a ir las dos?-Dice Chica.

-Dije, Podrías ir a hablar con Foxy,… Chica-Dice Bonnie poniendo sus ojos negros con pupilas blancas.

-Eh… Okey solo cálmate-Dice Chica caminando hacia la Pírate Cove.

-y… Mike ahora que no hay "nada" de peligro… Quieres hablar acerca de algo-Dice Bonnie.

-Creo que… si, también aburre estar 6 Horas aquí en un espacio pequeño-Dije.

-Bien, quisiera preguntar ¿Qué hacen los humanos para divertirse?-Dice Bonnie.

-Pues, ir de fiesta, pasar el rato con amigos, ir a la playa, ir al cine… cosas así no creo que entiendas son cosas de… "Humanos"-Dije.

-Tienes razón, yo solo suelo apilar los sombres de cumpleaños cuando estoy aburrida-Dice Bonnie.

-Eso es divertido?-Dije.

-No mucho… Oye que tal si jugamos a algo?-Dice Bonnie.

-Eh… c-claro…-Dije nervioso.

-Bien, mira ponte esto en la cabeza-Dice Bonnie sacando una cabeza de Freddy de repuesto con cables y todo.

-Que¡, NO!-Dije dando un paso atrás.

-*Riéndose* Era broma-Dice Bonnie.

-ah… Que susto pensé que… ya sabes, podrías alejar esa cosa de mí, no me inspira mucha confianza que digamos-Dije.

-Como quieras, Dime tienes un juego en mente?-Dice Bonnie.

-No lo sé, eso de jugar es… muy infantil-Dije.

-Ósea… Dice Bonnie.

-Me refiero a que solo los niños pequeños, suelen jugar esa clase de juegos, para un joven como yo, eso es muy raro… En especial si voy a jugar con animatronico-Dije.

-Pero podemos jugar a otras cosas menos "infantiles"-Dice Bonnie. (No lo sean malpensados xD).

-No, de todos modos no me gustan los juegos ni cuando era pequeño-Dije.

-Mira vamos a jugar a algo muy divertido, para que quites esa de amargado, Cuando fue tu ultimo Cumple años?-Dice Bonnie.

-Bueno, no "Celebro" mis cumpleaños, pero fue hace 2 Semanas-Dije.

-Pues como no celebraste tu cumpleaños, vamos a celebrarlo Hoy, Ahora regreso-Dice Bonnie marchándose.

-[Mente: Celebrar mi cumpleaños?... No estoy muy seguro de que va pasar]

**PARTE 3**

**4:00 AM**

**Noche 2**

**Mike PDV**

En este punto estaba yo solo, revisando a las cámaras algunas veces, Me sentía un poco raro, no podía describir lo que sentía… será Hambre?...Aburrimiento?...Flojera?

Han pasado ya 10 M, Realmente no es tanto pero…

No dije nada a mí mismo por buen rato.

Al observar las cámaras me detuve en la cámara de la "Pirate Cove", La cortina estaba abierta y no alcancé a ver al Pinche zorro de nombre Foxy.

Al bajar el monitor escuche unos pasos, espera un momento…

Era Foxy corriendo directamente a mi Oficina

"Hijo de puta" Dije en voz alta, al querer cerrar la bendita puerta, Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el zorro animatronico ya había entrado a mi oficina.

-Demasiado tarde marinero, no cerraste la puerta, En realidad no están difícil-Dice Foxy.

No dije nada, estaba como inmóvil, Estaba cara con Foxy.

*Silencio incomodo*

En lo que sigue este momento demasiado incomodo, se acerca Chica por la puerta derecha.

-Oigan que bien, ya se están conociendo, Creí que encontraría a Foxy intentando ponerte una Cabeza de repuesto a usted, Mike-Dice Chica.

-No, yo no intentaría hacer algo como eso, bueno tal vez… Pero no lo creo-Dice Foxy.

-Pueden dejar de hablar acerca de meterme a un Traje-Dije.

-Si, como digas, pero no quedarías mal en uno de ellos-Dice Foxy.

-Foxy, recuerda que si le sigues hablando de ello, renunciara y ya no tendremos a alguien a quien molestar-Dice Chica.

-Tienes razón, Oye Mike te gusta las bromas, porque a mí, Si-Dice Foxy.

-No… y Tal vez deba renunciar no me pagan lo suficiente para soportar esto-Dije.

-Cuanto te pagaran estas 5 Noches?-Dice Foxy.

-120 Dólares-Dije.

-No esta tan mal-Dice Chica.

-Opino lo mismo-Dice Foxy.

-No lo creo-Dije.

*Otro momento en silencio incomodo*

Después de 10m, Foxy rompió aquel momento incómodo.

-Quien quiere escuchar algunas de mis historias, navegando por los 7 mares-Dice Foxy.

-No sería mala idea para pasar el rato-Dice Chica

[Pensamiento: Como pueden ser todo iguales aquí, acaso los construyeron los mismos gustos?]

-Pues bien empecemos…-Dice Foxy.

Luego de 2 historias un poco cortas y demasiadas aburridas para mí.

**Narrador PDV**

Mike parecía no gustarle las historias de Foxy.

-Oye Foxy, no digo que no me gusten tus historias pero creo que me he cansado de escuchar esos cuentos-Dice Mike.

-Bien, como digas, de todas formas esa fue la última que me sabia-Dice Foxy.

-Perfecto-Dice Mike

-Oigan chicos, ahora vuelvo tengo que hacer otras cosas-Dice Chica saliendo por la puerta derecha.

Luego Foxy empezó a ver a Mike y dijo.

-No volverá verdad?-Dice Foxy.

-No-Dice Mike.

Mientras con Chica

Chica caminaba por los pasillos hasta toparse con Bonnie.

-Eh Chica, que suerte que te encuentro, necesito tu ayuda-Dice Bonnie.

-Ayuda?, ¿En qué?-Dice Chica.

-Solo sígueme-Dice Bonnie.

-Como digas-Dice Chica.

Volvemos con Mike y Foxy

Foxy estaba buscando un tema de conversación mientras que Mike solo estaba sentado sin hacer nada.

-Mike ¿te gustan los gatos?-Dice Foxy.

-No mucho-Dice Mike.

-A mi si, Como quisiera tener uno-Dice Foxy.

-Para que?-Dice Mike.

-Porque ya sabes, algunas veces me siento solo, alguna vez te has sentido como o tuvieras nadie a tu lado?-Dice Foxy.

-Muchas veces… pero me da igual-Dice Mike.

*Pasaron algunos Minutos*

El reloj marcaba las **5:00 AM**

-Perfecto solo falta 1 Hora para irme de este lugar-Dice Mike.

-Bien fue agradable hablar contigo-Dice Foxy.

-Si si, como digas-Dice Mike.

En eso Bonnie y Chica se acercan con algunas cosas, como si fueran a celebrar un cumpleaños.

-Ey Mike recuerdas lo que te dijo Bonnie antes de que se fuese-Dice Foxy.

-Si, era algo sobre mi cumpleaños atrasado o algo asi-Dice Mike sin darse cuenta de lo que le espera-Dice Mike.

-Pues Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado mira a tu derecha-Dice Foxy.

-A que te refieres-Dice Mike mirando a la derecha.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS¡ Mike-Dice Bonnie.

-Oh esto no puede ser cierto….-Dice Mike avergonzado.

-Es hora de soplar las velas-Dice Bonnie.

**FIN DE LA NOCHE 2**

**H**ola Aquí he armado todas los capítulos de la Noche 2 porque como dije solo quiero que el Fic tenga pocos Capitulos, Ademas no me gustaba ver muchas partes, Si hay algún error es Por que he copiado y pegado todos los capítulos ;).


	4. Trolololololololololol

**No te olvidare Jamás**

*****Sin Palabras*****

**5:00 AM**

**Noche De Cumpleaños**

-Oh Vamos chicos no hay necesidad de hacer esto, Mi cumpleaños fue hace una semana-Dice Mike.

-Créeme será divertido-Dice Bonnie.

-Vamos marinero a un falta una Hora para que te puedas ir-Dice Foxy.

-Sí, lo sé pero… Dejaron de gustarme las fiestas de cumpleaños hace mucho-Dice Mike.

-Mira ponte esto-Dice Bonnie, entregándole a Mike un sombrero de cumpleaños

-Esto es… muy… vergonzoso-Dice Mike.

-Mira te ayudo ponértelo-Dice Chica, agarrando el sombrero y poniéndolo en la cabeza de Mike.

-*Aguantando la risa* Te vez… mucho mejor Mike-Dice Foxy.

-Oh esta última Hora será muy… larga…-Dice Mike.

*Luego de 50 minutos*

Para Mike todo estaba tan aburrido y mucha más vergonzoso que antes

-*Mirando el Reloj* He… Miren que hora es-Dice Mike, señalando al reloj.

Eran las **5:50 AM**

-Esto es muy raro, Es como si el tiempo hubiese paso en un Segundo-Dice Foxy.

-Igual yo es muy raro-Dice Bonnie

-Eso es por yo no quise escribir esta parte de la historia para poner en un Fic aparte-Dice Sonikku.

Esa voz solo la escucho Mike.

-*Un poco asustado* Alguien más escucho esa voz?-Dice Mike.

Todos responden "No"

-Eh… Pues… Dice Mike pero fue cortado con el timbre que indicaba que ya eran las **6 AM**

-*Estirándose* Bien, Ese fue el fin de mi turno, Me voy-Dice Mike.

-Hasta esta Noche, Mike-Dice Bonnie.

-Hasta la noche Marinero-Dice Foxy.

-Si eh…. Lo que ellos dijeron-Dice Chica.

*Saliendo de la Oficina*

-Si chicos, hasta la noche-Dice Mike.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**(**Poner la canción Mr. Trololo original upload en Youtube**)**

***Cerrando un libro***

Y eso fue como yo, Sonikku , trolee a todas las personas (o al menos a un amigo de FB) creyendo que tendrían un capitulo largo, pero NO, lo tendrán en un Fic aparte, Nos vemos en el Siguiente capítulo (Que espero que sea largo).


End file.
